In the handling of currency by banks, stores and other businesses where large sums of money are exchanged, considerable difficulty has been experienced in correctly counting the bills because of the tendency of the bills to stick together. This problem is accentuated in the case of newly printed bills which are arranged in packs and are in a flat, unwrinkled state. Various mechanical and chemical materials adapted to be applied to the fingers have been employed to aid in the detection of stuck bills and have been partially successful in solving this problem. However, on occasion, two or more bills which have been stuck together are not detected, resulting in a financial loss to the person counting the money. Additionally, the handling or counting of bills in this manner is very slow and tedious since every bill must be carefully checked, thereby substantially lengthening each transaction.